fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Mercury
Fantendo Smash Bros. Mercury is an upcoming game for the Wii U, Hybrid Fusion, and the 3DS. Phoniex Circle will be creating the game. It is the 17th (?) game in the series, and will have a roster of 50 characters. There are a total of 36 characters confirmed characters so far. Users can request a character to be added as long it is theirs and it has an image. Characters Starter Unlockable Events Adventure Mode Adventure Mode is yet to be revealed, but some information has been leaked, such as some of the levels and bits of the plot. The Land of Elderitches and Hoolyland will be levels, but will not be their stage counterparts. Some Hood'ems, consumed by an dark force have been seen carrying an bomb. Items Assist Pearls A whole list can be seen here. Box Box's can contain items, and even other boxes. Dark Wand This will create a small black hole that will start eating some of the stage and characters. Lasts about 5 seconds. Bullet BoB Blaster Fires three Bullet BoBs, which causes 60 damage to happen to whoever get hit. Doodleland Berry There are three different berries, the Jellatin, the Robot, and the Uranium berries. Each changes the properties of the character you playing as, for the good or bad. Mr. Sew'n Shell This shell will keep the character that has been hit sewn to the ground, unable to move. Phony Celestial Crowbar Allows the character to use a weak verison of the Celestial Crowbar that Maion can use. Enemy Box When dropped, an enemy from the story mode will appear. Gravity Panel When thrown, it will create a platform. It uses different gravity then the required one and stepping off results in death. It will wear-off after 30 seconds. Eternal Duballoon Grants 30 seconds of invincibilty. This doesn't permit you from falling off of edges. Beer Makes the character so drunk he can't fight. Lasts 30 seconds. Maya, the Angel Gaurdian Cuases Maya, the Angel Gaurdian of Doodleland, to rescue you from falling off or getting knocked off. She only works once though. Neo Geo Pocket Theo Boosts attacks and is worn like a badge. Will fall off after breaking or 30 seconds. Warp Orb Warps the opponent off the stage. Results in mostly One-Hit KOs. Berries and Fruit Heals a bit of damage, but not much. Stalmer Shoes They will stick to the players feet if you step on them, causing you to trip until they fall off. Because of the fact that they only fit the feet of Stalmers. Icarus Wing Allows flight for a short time (45 seconds). Used in the Story Mode a lot in Maion's stages. Stages A list of stages have been leaked: *Doodleland Cruise (Doodland) *Pushopolis (Pusher's Pile) *Fruity Jungle (Fruity Toucan) *VineVille (Ella Metals) *Hooded Desert (Hood'ems) *Treasure Town (Team Gemstones) *Spectro Mountain (DREW) *Sunspring Town (DREW) *Utopia (Fantendo Smash Bros.) *Hoolyland (Doodleland) *Atlantica (Teardrop) *Dock Town (Pillow 8 Comp) *Enternal Darkness (Doodleland) *The Land of Elderitches (Little Lenny Penguin) *Middletown (David) *Batterfield New York (Based off Cloverfield's games) *Hood'ems Forest (Hood'ems) Other Information This is the first of a planned Fantendo Smash Bros. Triogly. Two more games, dubbed Fantendo Smash Bros. Phoniex Fire and Fantendo Smash Bros. Deathbloom, are planned. Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Fantendo games Category:Fantendo Category:Fighting Games Category:Phoniex Circle Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Hybrid Fusion Games